


into my veins

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, in a world without the sire bond, stefan's issues, stefan/submission otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x04. Elena is body of new lessons to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into my veins

Elena is body of new lessons to learn. Stefan relishes in it, burying himself deeply into her when she lets her roll them over. He wraps his arms around her and tells her to hold on when things get hard. He takes her out to the movies and keeps the movie stubs in his desk drawer. He cooks food she never eats because she still likes the smell even if the taste makes her puke. At night, he wraps her arms around her middle and tries not to cry as she breaks into little pieces.

He files away the the smell of human blood not her own pumping through her body to journal about at a later date when he has more time. He tries to ignore the way Elena sometimes looks at Damon like she wants to devour him because she _chose_ him and that’s the least he can do. He tries help to calm down the hate and rage that is slowly redefining her into someone she never wanted to be.

*

He falls to his knees before her and his eyes slip close as she grabs his face and kisses him. He’s done nothing to deserve this; deserve her; and the fate of her body is a secret between him and Klaus. He takes what she decides to give him and buries it as he buries the blood lust.

He’s hoping she’ll finally throw him away when she finds out.

*

She won’t, he knows.

She will never walk away. She will never let him walk away. She will dive as deep in the darkness in order to drag him with her in the light they make together. Because he is the one who will let her drown.

But he has hope. She gave him that as much as Lexi gave him control, Klaus gives him purpose, and Damon sometimes gives him everything he wants.

The irony is not lost on him.

*

Elena has a scar on her calf. She’d gotten it sometime during the summer he’d been with Klaus. He wants to know how. He wants her to tell him. He wants her to feel safe enough to tell him everything.

He wants her to break him open and take everything he has to give and leave him with nothing but her choices that he has to accept.

*

He dreams about being human with her. About how his skin will finally decay and predator instincts drain away. How Elena’s constant joy and laughter would wrinkle her face. How she would push him down on their bed as they created life instead of death together. How she would go to college and graduate and become the person she was meant to. How she would get a lifetime of choices before her corpse was dressed clean and buried in dirt. How he’d lie next to her.

It was the only escape he could imagine.

It was the only fight he was sure he could always give her.

He owed her that.


End file.
